


Untitled

by grimv0id



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Henry is a self loathing bottom, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Physical Abuse, Smut, Swearing, this is shit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimv0id/pseuds/grimv0id
Summary: Henry finally agrees to a night with Patrick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some power bottom Henry. Because there simply isn't enough of it.

 

 

 

 

  "On one condition, I get to be on fucking top," Henry declared that one Friday night.

  The sudden intention of it even occurring came up after a day of Patrick's constant yet unusual way of flirting that only fueled more of their curiosity. Patrick's mostly, who was without a doubt, an equal opportunist from what people had known about him. Henry, however was a bit more doubtful at first. The question was, was Henry willing to submit? He knew of the odd rumors going around the school about the other boy. From that unsettling demeanor he always had to the habit of running his snake-like tongue along his lips whenever he found something grotesquely enticing, the taller one in general creeped even Henry out. And the fact that it was with another boy - Patrick of all people - got him flustered.

  "I don't want to try any of that homo shit, Hockstetter," Henry had muttered. The two of them sat alone in the Trans Am on a quiet evening. Vic had tagged ahead with Belch in getting more beer for the four of them for the following day. He'd been in his usual place in the passenger side, cigarette dangling from his mouth with both of his legs propped upon the dashboard (which Belch would scold him about later).

  "How do you know if you'll like it if you've never even tried it yet," Patrick obliged from the backseat, sporting the same dark expression. A pair of lengthy arms rested against the back seats and his long legs were casually spread out. Henry took one glance in the rear view mirror and could see the boy’s eerie face looking back at him enough to make anyone else's skin crawl.

  "Because I'm not into any of that. I told you that before, don't wanna have to say it again..."

  Deep inside, he felt it was wrong and against his father's order however even though he would’ve hated to admit it, a part of him wanted it to happen. A series of thoughts flooded his mind; What would his father think? Knowing his son was a ‘fag’ for letting another boy touch him in a manner that nobody else had... It would have earned him even more merciless consequences and possibly even death. But in retrospect, Henry also felt it could've been a way to get back at the old bastard for all the years of torment and abuse. Sure he yearned for his father's approval, however there were times where he wanted to disobey and snap back…

_Fuck it._

  "Meet me at around nine tonight at my place. If you aren’t there, don’t bother me about this shit ever again."

  Patrick's lips twisted into a cunning smirk in response. He was going to get exactly what he wanted. And that smirk was enough for Henry to know what he was thinking.

 

                                      ---------------- 

 

  ' _Let's see if your son really is gonna enjoy this queer shit.'_ Henry told himself, now stripping down all of his clothes to join the other in bed who had already been prepared for what was to come.

  And with that, the leader roughly propped himself on top of the other boy's slim figure. One of the many reasons why he refused to take it any other way was because of the thought of someone taking full control and dominating him irked him to no end. It was his fragile masculinity he relied on to keep his tough exterior at front. For someone to see him in a compromising position was humiliating.

  Patrick looked up at him including that sly grin on his sinister face, "Whatever you say." A long, bony hand slowly snaked it's way towards one of Henry's narrow hips to firmly grasp onto it though he slapped it away.

  "Don't touch me."

  One of the rules Henry applied beforehand had been that there would be no kissing. No embracing one another. Nothing. It was after all, just a simple way of relieving some sexual frustration.

  “You're gonna need to prep yourself first, princess," Patrick sneered. "Unless you want me to rip your insides apart."

  Henry was puzzled. _For fucks sake, there was more to it?_ "What?"

  "You use your fingers," he informed and pulled out a small bottle of lube from his pocket (seemingly already prepared). "Do you want me to-"

  "No, I can do it myself," Henry objected once he finally understood what he needed to do. "Give it to me."

  Hastily pouring a generous amount in his palm, he let the clear liquid slide over to his fingers. A feeling of disgust washed over Henry when he prodded his own two fingers inside of himself then proceeded to go even further by moving them in a scissoring motion. The new, foreign feeling felt strange and it was obvious by the slightly confused, repulsive expression he wore.

  Patrick's intensive eyes took pleasure in watching the scene unfold before him of the other boy writhing from his own fingers. One hand slid down lower to settle onto his crotch and casually began stroking himself. The more Henry fingered himself, the more Patrick's experience was satisfying.

  "You're enjoying this aren't you, fucker?"

  Henry pulled his fingers out after what seemed like ages until he assumed he was ready. Slowly and cautiously, the shorter boy took him in inch by inch, brows furrowing into a concentrated frown as he guided himself down. A small gasp of pain left his mouth in a low breath when he felt the other boy penetrate him deeply to a hilt. "Fuck." His body jolted upward in response and winced in discomfort. "Give me a minute." It wasn't comfortable at all. Especially by the size of Patrick's girth that filled him up completely that were twice the size of his fingers; he wasn't so head on anymore. A few shaky breaths in, Henry was fully set onto the other's length, he started to gently move to get the hang of things even though it felt like he was being stretched to the brim.

  For a while in that degrading mind of his, Patrick had undeniably wanted to feel every part of him. Physically and in any other way possible. Henry's aggression and need for power over others fascinated him. Usually laughing whenever he was pleased by Henry's ruthless antics.

  Patrick eventually guided his own hips to meet the other's rhythm. A long, deep moan drawled out from his parted lips causing Henry to dig his blunt fingertips into the taller boy's chest in an attempt to quiet him down. "Shut the hell up, my dad might hear us," Henry hissed.

  Butch was fast asleep in the living room surrounded by a heap of beer bottles after another one of his drunken episodes had occurred that night. An intoxicated Butch bursting in through the door as a result of overhearing their situation was the least of what Henry wanted.

  "I don't care. Let him find out," Patrick spoke in a low voice.

  Earlier, he had managed to sneak in through the window much to Henry's surprise. It took great lengths to convince him to let him inside since he'd been an hour late (doing whatever he did best which was probably something unspeakable). Also because Butch wouldn't let anyone else in the house past 9 o' clock or at all at times.

  More than ten minutes passed for Henry to allow himself to fully take satisfaction in their current act. He was rutting against Patrick now and didn't expect him to be gentle by any means. In the dim light of the room, Patrick could make out various faint, discolored bruises that tainted Henry's skin near his shoulders and the formation of his collar bones. A part of him wanted to run his fingertips against those tempting wounds, but that would've probably earned him a fist to the face. The idea of it alone sent an electric jolt down his groin. Instead, he placed a hand on Henry's waist to tightly grasp onto it.

  "Stop... touching me...," he murmured. A bit too enthralled in the sensations of his body that was betraying him. Between trying to resist his own loud pants and moans, Henry’s mind was in a war against itself. _Why are you enjoying this?_

_You shouldn’t be. You gonna end up becoming a queer like him?... You gonna let him do this to you?_

  "Your old man does that to you, right?" Patrick’s question snapped him out of his internal thoughts.

  No reply. Henry had hung his head low so that he couldn't meet the other's gaze, attention fully on grinding himself instead. He didn't want to admit it for the reason that it would’ve made him smaller than he’d already felt.

  Gentle rainfall accompanied by harsh gusts of wind could now be heard beating against the window pane in contrast to their soft panting and hitched breathing. The bed's headboard knocked against the wall whenever the taller boy's thrusts became a little too rough. As stubborn as Patrick was, he tried flipping their current positions so that the other was on his back. Henry used all of his weight to mount himself indicating he was against the idea. "Either let me do it or you can fuck off," he growled.

  Patrick just couldn't keep his hands to himself in his whirlwind of pleasure and desperately needed something to hold onto. He gripped along the side of Henry's neck where a portion of his bruises were that could've been mistaken for an almost caring manner. The unexpected touch made him flinch then eventually relax under his fingertips. Patrick stay put, running his thumb across his tainted skin until the shorter boy abruptly put his own hand atop of his. For a second, it appeared Henry was relishing in the moment of a gentle touch, only to grab it and toss it aside.

  The pair went on for a while much to Henry's surprise since he didn't think he would hold up for that long. Only once were they interrupted by the sound of Butch's heavy footsteps walk against the floorboards and heading towards the restroom. They had stood frozen in place until they could hear him make his way back to the living room and continuing to snore as he drifted off to sleep again.

  Soon enough, Henry became aware that the other boy was reaching his breaking point by his movements becoming more erratic. With Patrick's eyes tightly shut and mouth slightly open, the stuttering of his movements made him drive deeper into Henry.  Something awakened inside of him, becoming fully aware that he was stimulated from Patrick’s repeated thrusts. Henry could feel his incoming climax as well and started to stroke his throbbing erection until thick streams of cum coated Patrick's chest - not that he minded.

  "Pull out. There's no way you're blowing your load in me."

  A grunt passed his slightly open lips. And with that, Patrick simply obeyed and pulled himself out and vigorously jerked himself off to release the sexual frustration onto his own abdomen. Both of them were left a panting, disheveled mess in a mixture of their own sweat.

  "From what I could tell," Patrick acknowledged the wounds, "you and him don't get along much." He glanced towards the door to signify that he was talking about Henry's father. "Maybe I'll let you call me daddy instead."

  Henry was still straddling his lower half for a few seconds before rolling his eyes and rising his unsteady, worn out figure from the bed. His legs ached and he was for certain his ass was going to feel worse tomorrow morning. Pulling on a pair of jeans, he focused on Patrick who was still remained lying naked. A thin layer of sweat glistened upon his skin. Breathing still shallow and heavy.

  Now that Henry had his back turned, Patrick could make out a pattern of red, intense belt whips across his back which immediately caught his eye. They still looked fresh so he assumed they were a couple days old. It wasn't until then that he noticed that Henry smelled faintly of healing cream. With Henry looking battered and basically a pitiful, human wreck, it drew Patrick in more and more. In a way, he’d been bothered that he wasn't able to create those scars and mark the boy himself. Knowing that someone beat him to it made him detest Butch even more.

  "You know, I always wanted to do that," Patrick's dark eyes glazed over to him while getting dressed. "Who knew you enjoyed taking it up the ass."

  "You tell anyone about this and I'll kill you," he threatened.

  "You know you wanted it," the dark haired boy grinned that disgusting grin Henry always loathed. "Just admit it... You liked it."

  Henry had felt dirty. Dirty as a result of feeling like he let someone take advantage of him. But did Patrick really?

 _You weren't being taken advantage of if you actually wanted it. And I bet you did._  Henry told himself.

  Whatever the truth was, it was hard to accept that part of himself that was kept hidden. "Whatever. Hope you enjoyed it cause that'll be the last time you ever come that close." He hated that the statement was merely bullshit. Hated the fact that it wasn't true. Because in the end, no matter how hard he didn't want himself to, Henry would always find himself coming back to him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butch suspects something, leading him to confront his son about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaay, soo... I decided on uploading a second part to the first chapter.

 

  When Henry had walked through the door the next day, he was met with the image of Butch preparing for his shift at the station. He was gone for most of the day during a great duration of the time much to Henry's relief, although Butch cruised around in his cop car around the small town so there was a good chance he could witness whatever his son and his friends were up to. And everyone knew for a fact that anything his gang did were up to no good. If there ever was police sirens beyond in the distance, Henry knew his father had to be close and that wasn't a good sign.

  "C'mere, I wanna ask you somethin'," Butch mumbled lowly, focusing on tightening the buckle of his belt.

  Without a word, Henry obeyed and walked over to him. Butch had sized him up good. He towered a few inches over him so that it was enough to feel the least bit intimidated. Breathing heavily, his warm breath smelled of a mixture of beer and cigarettes as usual. A strong scent of cologne radiated off of his light blue cop uniform, masking the additional cigarette scent on his shirt. "You had anyone over last night?"

  "No," Henry simply replied, trying not to sound too suspicious. A pair of wandering eyes settled onto the gun resting in it's holster, fearing that his father could grab a hold of it whenever he wanted to and manifest that built up fear out of him right then and there if Henry made one wrong move or say anything he wasn't supposed to. Butch had numerous intimidation tactics to set his son straight. The use of a gun had been one of many.

  "Then why did I hear what sounded like someone's voice in your room? Or was I hearing things?"

  Trying to convince Butch wrong was a difficult task. In his mind, he was always right and nobody could tell him otherwise. For example, all of the things he tainted his son's mind with was due to the belief that everything he said was factual, showing even more of how insane he'd been. 

  Henry could only look back in that unsteady matter of seconds. Caught in his own words and trying to find the most reasonable excuse. Before he could reply, Butch interrupted him.

  "You gave your ass to that boy, didn't you?" That boisterous voice like menacing rough gravel. There were rarely moments where the tone in his voice wasn't harsh.

  Anxious sweat formed upon Henry's brow and his body quickly became tense. Shit. If he were to find out, this would be the end of him for sure. "I wouldn't let that faggot touch me."

 _Wham!_ ㅡ Butch didn't waste any time, and roughly backhanded the left side of Henry's face, hard enough to send him crashing that made a hollow thump on the floor. A burning, throbbing sensation immediately made its way up his son's cheek and the outer corner of his eye, certainly to leave a mark afterwards. The sound of the floorboards creaked under his heavy boots once again when his father stepped over his mere, inferior figure in the darkness of the living room.

  "Don't lie to me, dammit. I could smell him on you. I notice how that boy looks at you… Like he wants to eat you alive. You hangin' out with faggots aren't you?"

  "I'm not lying, dad. I swear," Henry's voice was on the verge of cracking. It took everything in his being not to or to give Butch the satisfaction in his humiliation. Grasping at his face in pain on the cold floor, not bothering to get up because if he did, it would only result in getting knocked back down.

  "Why would I let that piece of shit touch me. Why don't you believe me?" Henry breathed. _'Fuck. You bastard...'_

  "Get up," Butch grunted. "If I ever have to ask you somethin' like this again, I'll beat the queer outta you."

  The boy proceeded to slowly pick himself up off the floor and headed towards the door until his father's gruff voice spoke up, "Where the hell are you goin'?"

_'Please. Please... Just let me fucking go.'_

  "Out," Henry quietly said. "Some business to take care of... I'll… I'll be back." A sweaty palm clutched the doorknob, itching to pry it open to get the hell out of there to anywhere that had not been that hell hole.

  The man walked on over to him and a rough, callous hand grabbed around him by the chin to study his son's distressed features. "You look just like your momma," Butch's stern pair of eyes drilled deep into Henry's own tearful ones that were focused elsewhere, not wanting to look in the same direction his father was in. The grip on his lower jaw was firm. A wave of disgust washed over the man, it was like he was looking back at the woman he once loved those years ago. His son shared quite a few of her features. Those exact lips. And the same deep blue eyes. In a way, the sight alone pained him.

  "She was only good for one thing, I'll tell you that."

  Henry knew exactly what he meant. She was hardly ever spoken about nowadays so the comment made him feel a bit taken aback. His view on his mother had neither exactly positive nor negative ever since she left him at such a young age to fend for himself.

  "Better be home before dark. The farm needs some work," Butch reminded of the daily chores he had to partake in every week.

  The boy nodded in reply, his voice small, "Yeah... Okay, dad."

  When Henry shut the door behind him, a soft sigh left his lips. There was a mix of anger and anguish within him. Those two being the feelings he mostly had ever known.

 

                                          ----------------

 

  Henry had come with a red-blown face and tear filled eyes on his way over to Patrick's place. He took a shortcut which led to the other's house near the other side of the neighborhood and hopped over the fence to knock on the bedroom window by the back of the house. It was extra windy that day which made the boy shiver under his thin sleeveless t-shirt. A pair of trembling knuckles knocked against the window. Seconds later, Patrick's lanky figure came into view.

  "You come for more?" he greeted him with that unpleasant stare of his. Giving a small chuckle and standing aside to let the other through the window, inviting the unexpected guest inside.

  "My dad...He..."

  There was no way Henry was going to cry in front of him. But he couldn't help it. A few regretful tears stained his cheeks, the rest he fought back with gritted teeth. A lot of his days were spent grieving his own misery by crying, however not in front of anyone else. Henry would often tell himself to stop crying because "crying was for pussies." Trying not to show any vulnerability was one of his many priorities.

  Patrick intently stared at his leader's own tear-filled suffering, taking in the mesmerizing image before him. "So did he find out?"

  Breathing in and out in slow, choppy breaths, Henry tried calming himself down for the most part, continuing in an irritated tone, "I shouldn't have let you anywhere near me. Fucker could have killed me."

  It only took a matter of time until a red, irritating wound developed across the side of his cheek where Butch striked him hard. It had started throbbing more intensely at that very moment so he didn't dare lay a finger on it. Unlike Patrick, Henry actually cared for his own safety from Butch. One day, Henry knew that if Butch had went too far, he might accidentally kill him. "I lied to him and said I didn't have anyone over."

  "Well… Want me to take him out for you?" Patrick mindlessly asked. "It'd be easy." Little did Henry know that he always had some vile trick up his sleeve. 

  "What? No. He might be an asshole...still, he’s my old man," Henry confessed. Deep down there was still that some part of him that loved him like the little boy who once felt nothing but love for him those years ago. From the time he had been praised for doing something right in his father's eyes. Things that would forever be engrained in his mind that would be deemed unfit for a child to learn. Years passed, fueling an intense hatred that was lingering inside for his father as he grew much older.

  "I guess this to be kept secret then."

  "Of course it has to be kept secret. I don't want anyone thinking I'm a damn queer."

  "I'm pretty sure you are since you let me fuck you," Patrick chuckled. "And didn't you enjoy it? Seems pretty queer to me."

  Henry glared a pair of menacing, disgusted daggers right through him. No way he'd ever admit something as heinous as that statement. Patrick just smirked back, ran his slithering tongue along his top lip and continued, "I liked the way you were writhing on top because I was deep inside of you like the whore that you are. Was my dick that delicious?"

  An aggravated rage burned throughout Henry that he couldn't contain, making him immediately snap. A hard fist met Patrick's face in a loud smack, drawing blood in the process. The taller one didn't flinch, instead darkly snickered in return and decided to take the hit anyway, Henry's hit not phasing him even the slightest. That crooked, vile stare just came back to taunt him. Patrick had a way of dwelling deep under his skin and knew exactly which buttons to push. His tongue slowly ran a long his busted top lip, licking away the warm blood.

"I like it when you're angry. It's exciting seeing you get all riled up."

  There was much enjoyment in getting a reaction out of him for Patrick's own amusement. He hadn't feared Henry like most kids their age. (And sometimes even Belch and Vic when Henry's cruel, vicious acts would be too much for them.) To Patrick, the other was similar to a toy. A ticking time bomb that would go off whenever you said the wrong words. Taunting the leader didn't emit fear from the tall one, only laughter. The concept of fear was non-existent to him.

  "If you had another chance, would you do it again?" Patrick confronted. Not expecting Henry to actually tell the truth, just curious on how he'd reply to such a question.

  Henry's fist was still clinched tightly enough to see the whitening of his knuckles and the protruding veins on his arm. Built up anger pulsed through out his body causing a part of him to ache to lash out again. If he couldn't take out on anyone else, he might as well do it on the person in front of him. "What makes you think I'd spend another night with you?"

  "Let's be honest here, I'm the only one who ever showed you attention like you actually mattered. When's the last time you've been noticed in any way that wasn't somebody telling you to fuck off for being such a prick?"

  Patrick was right. Teachers would scold him. Other students in school not only detested his actions, they also feared him. The leader only stood there, not even trying to deny it.

  "Don't you see. I'm the only one who really understands you and you're trying to push me away."

  Those words dug deep into the leader's skin and he didn't like it. Not one bit. Deciding on putting his tough facade instead, "You don't know shit about me. Stop acting like you care when all you want is to get into my pants again. You think I'm that much of a dumbass to actually fall for any more of your shit?" Henry growled.

  "Stop lying to yourself, Bowers. You know you want it again just as much as I do."

  Admitting to it wasn't going to happen. Nothing had felt the same once Patrick knew of Henry's "little secret" and actually letting him go as far as any human being could go physically possible. Starved of affection, Henry was desperate enough to agree to it. A part of him had been desperate for any way of feeling relief during his difficult times and that had to be about the only option. That same night after their encounter, during a late shower, he tried scrubbing himself clean of the tarnished stench that was Patrick. A feeling of regret had hit him hard. Curiosity was also to blame. Despite the inner turmoil, what had hit him the hardest was having to accept that maybe he did in fact enjoy the company of another boy. He hadn't exactly known when those feelings started to develop. To flourish. The ongoing question of _"what would my father think?"_ flooded his mind to the point where that's all he'd ever think about. However, there was much self-contradictory in all of this due to Henry's "I do whatever the hell I want" attitude.

  Henry looked up at him, "How about you go fuck yourself, Hockstetter."

  Patrick grinned. "Playing hard to get, huh? There shouldn't be any shame in admitting that you actually enjoyed it."

  Henry gave him a disapproving look and started making his way out of the window, giving him one last warning before setting off, “If you want to live to see another day, don't even think about telling the guys. See you next week, faggot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Henry, he's only like that because of his asshole of a father :P And I uhh... couldn't think of a good ending lol.  
> If you guys want a third chapter, let me know. Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks guys, I'm sorry. It's also my first time ever uploading my work so I'm nervous as hell lol. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed ~


End file.
